


Lips Of An Angel

by Superhubbverine



Category: Real Person Fiction, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Humor, Fantasy, Fluff, HIDDLESWELL, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Inspired by Dreams, M/M, Male Slash, Pre-Slash, Pre-Thor (2011), Sex galore, Why Did I Write This?, Yaoi, angel - Freeform, incubus, tom hiddleston - Freeform, tom hiddleston/guardian angel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-13 18:37:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2160888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superhubbverine/pseuds/Superhubbverine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I had another dream, guys. I honestly do not know where my mind gets this from. So much craziness. So much. This time around my brain decided to pick on poor Tom Hiddleston. I literally had a dream of him meeting an angel that  was forced to be his guardian and follow him everywhere. I blame both Marvel and Supernatural. This is getting far to weird.</p><p>Tom HIddleston/Bastion "Orthiel" Blackwell</p><p>Tom was simply driving home after having a long day on the set of Thor ( 2011). He was tired, but still gracious for the job offer. Although, that did not last for he was struck by a semi-truck, driver having fallen asleep at the wheel. He thought it was all over until he saw the beating wings of what looks like an angel. And the world seem to slow and stop. Now, he has bigger issues and a headache starting to form when he meets the foul-mouth spitfire, Bastion. He could only imagine the adventures they shall have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. We Were Meant To Live For So Much More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bastion Orthiel Blackwell is the Angel of Choice, and the 4th Hour of the Watchmen, guard dogs of the Gates and of Earth. They are only ex-devils, fallen angels and daemons trying to find Redemption and an entrance to the Gates and the Heaven they have forsaken long ago. They are given new angelic bodies to better suit their purpose, but are tortured constantly with a holy collar that forces them to obey and pay for their sins. Bastion has only ten years left of his sentence and on what was suppose to be a simple routine, he ends up being a Guardian for a mortal that he could care less about. He could only wonder what the Fates and the Holiness, themselves, thought in forcing him to bond with the mortal. Well, let's just hope he does not choose to give into his Incubus temptation in wanting to corrupt all that he nears.

**LIPS OF AN ANGEL.**  
 **BY: SUPERHUBBVERINE**  
 **DISCLAIMER:** _I DO NOT OWN THE ADORABLE CELEBS IN THIS FIC.  I DO OWN BASTION ORTHIEL BLACKWELL AND THE OCCASIONAL ANGEL HERE AND THERE. I ONLY BORROW WHAT MY MIND NEEDS TO ENTERTAIN THOUGHTS._

 

Dear Viewers,

I had this dream and I honestly have no fucking [excuse my language, I am still in shock.] idea how this even came about or started or what. I just...am so done with my brain. So done. I dreamt that Hiddleston and an Angel got it on and was all lovey-dovey and stuff...things. I just don't even... Would this even be slash? I mean, Bastion [the angel] is hermy...ish? *feels so damn confused right now* Just... Enjoy, the start of a novel? Thing? Ugh.

_Sincerely,_  
 **Superhubbverine**

 

 

CHAPTER ONE.

 

A figure, wrapped in a long flowing white and gold lined leather tunic, sat crouching on the lamp post watching the world of mortals passing in a time that was far too slow of a pace for him. He flexed the tufts of long white and bronze speckled feathers in a stretch, cracking and popping joints before returning his position, leggings shifting in his movements. Feathers shed and fall gently before evaporating into mist, for no mortal were ever allowed to see the wings of an angel unless it was to prove the existence of the eternal being or if they had found their Guardian. He sighed running a hand through blond, wavy bangs, brushing them back, messing the shorter locks in back as he stands gingerly on the post. It was going to be a long night into the 'morrow, he did not mind, yet somehow tonight seem different. The air is too thick, heavy with a seeping twisted aura and it made the four wings on his back ache and twitch impatiently; thirsting for battle.

 

Bastion stared out, watching the lights of passing cars onto the dark lit highway. His hazel eyes narrow seeing a peculiar event unfold. He was use to accidents, yet this one made the brimstone collar around his neck flared with sizzling heat, making him grit his teeth into a hiss. A semi-truck sped and waiver along the asphalt before colliding with a smaller vehicle and several others as it rolls. His eyes glow as time slows down, the first-struck car swerve and spun out, his wings spread wide and he lifts himself up into the air. An echo of a flashing pure gray light shone from the car, symbolizing a mortal dying before their time. An Unknown. He flies past the slow motion of vehicles passing, turning, crashing onto another, gracefully following the light until he reaches his destination. He hovers above the wreckage that once was a means of transportation. The angel spies the passed and bleeding mortal within the torn and battered metal-caging and he could not help but be confused by the thumping of his eternally-stilled heart. It had never made such an action before, so why now?

 

He shook his head, he could question his bodily functions another time for now he must help this chosen mortal. He reaches in and pulls out a tall, slender and lithe mortal with near fair skin in complexion with curls of false black on top the head. The angel ran along a strong cheekbone down to the bruised, and curved jawline. He blinked, the mortal was injured and all he was doing to help was touch him. He growled at himself before covering the whimpering man with his wings. He glowed, pressing his forehead against the wounded man's, closing his eyes as he heals him. He frowned when he felt the soul try and leave the body, but he would not have none of that. It was not yet time. His body hummed with energy and vibrating melody, his face scrunched in concentration, ignoring the sizzling of his skin behind his collar as he uses more Light than he is allowed to. If he could not heal the mortal and keep the soul there then he has to reverse the course of time before it happen.

 

Soon enough time is reverted and he was back on the lamp post. He blinked rapidly, trying to adjust to the time frame. His wings flare out as he hovers, eyes searching frantically for the car. He has no idea why he is going beyond the call of a Watchmen for this mortal. He has no need for it, all he is bound to do is watch and protect mortals from his kin of Wicked until his time of punishment is up and he has paid his sins in full. He grumbles and has no time to think further on his situation as the truck and car comes into view. His eyes glow as he slows time and he flies swiftly through the night air, he uses his strength to guide the truck safely to the side of the road before doing the same to the car. He turns to the smaller vehicle, hovering in front of the windshield to see if the mortal was fine this time around. He was surprised seeing the mortal blink and stare at him, blue eyes wide in awe.

 

_Oh shit! He sees me! How the fuck does he see me?_

 

He watches as the mortal stare intently at his wings and he could not help the internal rage and string of curses. He heard a sing-songy child-like giggle in the back of his mind. His hands covering his face as he groans in frustration.

 

**_++What did you fucking do?!++_ **

**_+[Redemption... is at the hand... of the mortal...]+_ **

**_++What the fuck does that even mean? Are you telling me you guys are making me a fucking Guardian? I am no fucking pushover, I was fine and dandy with being a fucking watchdog for another ten years.++_ **

 

When he heard nothing back, he could not help but yell and flail about. By the time he was done, the mortal raised a brow at him and he honestly had to hold back the urge to flip him off. He grumbled, moving to pout and sit in the car as his eyes cease their glow, not caring if the other vehicles collide. He just sits there, arms crossed, feet up on dashboard as everything crashes and the mortal is frantically trying to show what is happening on the road. He waved the man off with a snort.

 

"I'm your Guardian now, not theirs. I've got no control what happens to them. They'll be fine, mostly. The Crew will come down and sort the mess. No harm, no foul." He glares at the dashboard, not liking the pact he was forced into. Not liking it at all.  
"Are you bloody kidding me? You are just going to sit here, wallowing as innocent people are out there dying?!" The mortal scoffed, unbuckling himself as he sees the angel shrug and nod. The angel watches his charge get out and go forth to the accident. He shrugs, leaning the chair back. Not his problem if his charge wants to go die. Not a moment later he is crying out in agony at the collar burning his skin. He whined out a curse before stumbling out of the vehicle and following the Brit. The mortal glared at the arrival of the angel, but it soften when he sees the collar appearing in his vision, flaring with a light and the angel grunting in pain. He tries to touch the collar to try and release the angel from injury only to pull back with a shriek from the burning pain of his palms. He looks down to see burn marks fade and skin healing to normal. He hears the other snort and he looks at him questioningly.

 

"That's pure Holy energy, the strong shit that burns just about everyone but the Holiness, themselves. Now, you still want me to go do some healing and rescuing?" The man blinked, never hearing an angel curse before, than again he never actually met a real angel before tonight. He sighed, running a hand through his curls before smiling gently at the shorter being.  
"Yes. That would be most appreciated." The angel blushed a tad, mumbling a "Whatever", spreading his wings wide, flexing them before taking off and ignoring the stupid thumping in his chest.  
He watched the angel work, gathering people out from under and over wreckage, setting them aside and covering them with a warm Light. He could not help the giddiness he was feeling. An angel. An actual living and breathing angel, his Guardian angel to be precise. Sure the smaller being was rough around the edges, maybe his angel was having a bad day. Angels have bad days, right? Oh no, what if the poor creature was having a bad day and he made it worse by yelling. The mortal pouted, he jumped a slight when the angel floated next to him and gave him a poke to his side.

 

"There, all mortals healed and accounted for. Are you happy now?" The angel stared at the mortal with narrow eyes, he was not angry just frustrated and tired.  
"Yes, very much so. I am glad that you decided to help after all. I do apologized how I acted earlier. I should of been more calm and polite in asking you to do such a task. For that, I am once again very sorry." The angel looked at the mortal with wide unbelieving eyes. Someone actually apologized to him. That was a new one. He shrugged the man off, saying he was an angel and that is just what he does. He walks back to his mortal's transport, wings folding back into him as he slides himself in, shutting the door, lowering the window and buckles himself. He looks at the mortal still standing at the same spot, he raised an eyebrow, patting the car.  
"You coming? I really can't just make the car drive itself, you know." he chuckled as the mortal moved quickly being pulled out of his daze. _Cute._ Bastion stared wildly at the dashboard, shaking his head to clear his thoughts. Now he knows he is being messed with. What the Gates was he thinking? The mortal was not cute.

 

He looked over the man and silently began appraising him. Tall, slender and lithe in structure, a runner by the looks of it and the flash of toned muscles. Long legs, hardy and flexible torso accompanied by sharp cheekbones, smooth jawline and fair angelic features that made him question the species of the mortal. Dainty fingers, yet the hands were masculine and strong in nature. A sweet smile, laughing and twinkling eyes of mischief, curls astray and swept back. A harmonious voice that pitch highs and lows nearly perfectly and accented with curves of the British. Adorable laugh. Well shit. He not only made himself feel bad for his own looks but also got the hots for the mortal. He pressed his face into his hands and groan. _This was so stupid. Why am I bothering with this guy? Oh, right. Freedom is the keyword. Fuck._

 

He beamed, starting his car, buckling himself in. He had an angel in his car. An angel! He looked over the shorter mystical being and smiled. The angel was adorable!  Barely came up to his shoulders with such a compact structure. As his friend would say, compact for cuteness. He chuckled inwardly, that seems to be more of a fact now. The angel reminded him of a grumpy child, always pouting or scowling or grumbling. Bright hazel eyes that glowed occasionally, wavy blond locks, short in the back and long in the front and always in a mess it seems. Fair, unblemished skin that he figures comes with the package of being eternal, a sight of pointed ears that made the mortal giggle and the baby fat that added on to the look of innocence. The angel was toned, surprisingly strong and fierce despite his/her innocent looks. The wings were glorious and made him stare in awe every time he sees them flex, shift, or move in flight. They were, truly a thing of beauty. White as snow, speckled with shades of gold and bronze that reminded him of an owl or perhaps a hawk even. They looked soft, but he was reminded they could turn sharp like they did when slicing the metal of one of the car doors. The only thing that worries him is the collar around the neck of the other, it seems to only become visible when it glowed and caused the angel pain.

He frowned, he did not like that. Not at all. He wondered why angels needed that sort of contraption. It just almost seems like the other is nothing but a slave or a dog. It was too cruel. His hands squeezed his steering wheel as he drove, he really did not like that thought. He sighed before smiling gently.

 

"We have not properly introduce ourselves it seems. My name is Thomas William Hiddleston. You may just called me Tom." he chuckles, watching the angel stare at him tiredly in the corner of his viewing. "What are you called? Wait. Do angels even really have names or is that something we humans made up?"  
The angel blinked and stared hard at the man, he was really far too tired for all this shit. He brushed through his messy hair before sitting up straight.  
''Yeah. We have names and shit. Name's Bastion Orthiel Blackwell, 4th Hour of the Watchmen. You can call me whatever you want, _Tom_. It honestly, does not matter to me." He smiled a bit seeing the man nearly bounce in his seat, he was already asking him about what the Watchmen were and what it meant to be the 4th Hour. He waved him off.  
"C-can I answer that after some shut-eye...?"  
"Oh goodness, of course! I am sorry, I truly was not thinking when I let my excitement get the best of me."  
"Yeah.. yeah.. That is fine, just, shut up and let me..." He was already out like a light, curled up in the seat and softly snoring.

The mortal chuckled and sighed, this should be quite the adventure. 

 

fin.

 


	2. You Can Be My Saint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom is confused and intrigued by the angel, Bastion. While said angel could only be curious in the temptation on making his mortal charge commit the sins of the flesh, wanting to give him a taste of Hellfire.

CHAPTER TWO.

Tom gracefully carried the sleeping angel with hardly any difficulty, the angel was literally light as a feather. Perhaps angels had the same skeletal and weight structure of an avian, considering they have to be light enough to fly. He tsked his tongue in thought, entering a guest room near his own, just in case the angel needed him for anything. He pulled back the covers and tried settling his Guardian in when the angel whined and pouted, the arms holding onto him tighter as the being nuzzles into his chest. He chuckled, smiling as he tried again only managing to succeed in being dragged onto the bed as well. He sighed, murmuring a soft curse.  
"Well, it seems like I shall not be release anytime soon." He blinked and stared at the small creature when the angel starting cooing and chirping like a bird. He should not be all that surprised, yet he was and just thought it added on to the cuteness of his Guardian. He sighed again when he tried undoing his shoes only to be stopped by the whining and clinging of the other.  
"You really do not like being left alone? Wonder why?" He whispered curiously, he undressed as much as he could to be comfortable and still satisfied the clingy angel. He wrapped his arms around the tunic-covered body and interestingly found that the other had a feminine frame. He blinked and shook his head, humans did at one point thought of angels being both gender in either body or looks.

He coughed with a blush, trying to ignored the fact that there was a possible and more than likely female in his arms, on his chest, snuggling very close to his parts. His blush only deepens further when he tried to escape the angel's grasp only to have the said being slide down and nuzzle near his crotch. He gasped, flailing his arms before covering his mouth to muffle a moan. He was embarrassed beyond belief. All he wanted to do was be a gentleman and leave the room so that the lady in bed could have her beauty sleep. He could barely do that. He nearly began whining in his frustration only to pout and sigh, he settled back into a more proper position. His face still red as he re-wrap an around around the slender waist, holding the angel close. Bastion in turn, laid his head on the torso, mumbling cutely into the fabric of the tank-top, a leg of his curling around the mortal.

Tom smiled sweetly, running his finger through the blond locks, shaking his head with a chuckle, realizing that they felt like the feathers of a bird. This angel was making him curiouser by the minute. He leaned his head back onto the pillow, closing his eyes with a soft exhale. He let sleep take over and dreamt of the adventures and many questions he had for his angel.

When Bastion woke he noticed two things. One, someone was holding him. Two, SOMEONE WAS FUCKING HOLDING HIM. He flailed out of the man's hold, waking said man with a start, his wings spread as he hovers.  
"WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU THINKING, YOU FUCKING PERV??!", His heart was racing fast, which made him angrier and more flustered. Tom was a mess, he was blushing, stammering and mumbling apologies and tried to explain himself, but it was not working.  
"NO. NO. NO. SHUT UP. JUDGEMENT. JUDGE-FUCKING-MENT." The angel's nostrils flared, the mortal squeaked and stammered further.  
"W-wait..! Y-you cannot be ser-serious?" He shifted onto his knees on the bed, begging and pleading for the angel to listen. He was nearly into tears.  
"OH I AM SERIOUS ALRIGHT. THERE'S A SPECIAL PLACE FOR PERVERTS LIKE YOU GO TO. FUCKING HELLFIRE." He huffed and puffed but quieted himself down when he saw the teary-eyed look on his mortal's face. He did not like it, nor did he like thinking the mortal was his. He sighed. One problem at a time. He landed gently on the floor, bringing himself up onto the bed before cooing and nudging the man. He felt really bad.

"Hey, come on man. It's okay. I won't let you get the Hellfire, alright? I promise." He sighed further, grumbling as he took the man into his arms, letting him cry into his tunic as he ran his fingers through the curls. He arch an brow, humming at the information that the hair did in fact felt like a puppy's. He frowned, tsking before pulling the man back. He wiped away the tears and did something uncharacteristic for him, but not unlike a Guardian. He kissed the nose and apologized with a genuine tender and adoring smile. He felt like his face was going to crack.

Tom could not help but flush with a bright red glow of anxiety. His heart was thumping hard in his chest and he had to cough, sit up and reposition himself. The smile was too much for him and possibly his pants. Bastion tilted his head, leaning close to find out what was wrong with his mortal. He watched as the face became redder, the man stammering his hands on top his tunic as a means of pushing him away. He would have none of that. He pouted leaning further and the two end up on the bed with the larger on his back and the smaller straddling his waist to keep him down.

Tom gasped, stuttering as he shuts his eyes. He had to bite his lip to prevent any indecent noises from coming out of his mouth. The angel straddling so close, the heat too much, he was panting and hiding his face within the pillow. He was trying to hide his embarrassment, apologizing to his Guardian over and over. Bastion stared at the man questioningly before his rump shifted and he felt something harden behind him. He looked, eyes widen before he turn to the man hiding under the pillow. His eyes narrow into a teasing stare. His mouth grinning into a smirk, it was like the good ol' days, almost. He was not going to fuck the mortal for his soul and his eternal damnation. Tempting, but he had ten years left, might as well enjoy them. He snickered inwardly rolling his hips back against the bulge, "accidentally" brushing his plump rump along the growing thickness. If he was going to be an angel, a Guardian for the delicious-looking fellow underneath him than he was going to have to play the part. He is gonna take care of all the man's needs. All of them. Even if he had to play the part of an eternal virgin.

"Hey, mortal. Are you alright? You sick?", his eyes widen and shimmer with "worry", pouting as he nears the man's face. He almost laughed when the man responded with a high-pitch voice from trying not to moan.  
"N-n-no deary! N-not s-sick, um..j-just tired, yes. Could y-you, if y-you do not mind.. Um..not m-move so much?" He bite his lower lip, shutting his eyes, trying to will his member down and stop his body from revealing his terrible situation to the innocence sitting on top of him. He inhaled and exhaled, opening his eyes only to squeak when the angel's lips were so close to his.  
"Sure you okay? You don't look it, maybe you are feeling too hot. Here I'll help you out." Tom flailed, gasping and stammering for the other to stop and continued to speak of his perfect well being and the angel should not trouble himself. The angel could really care less on the well being of his charge and just wanted to see him naked. Honestly, what were the Holiness thinking giving him a good-looking charge and not expect him to tap that. Seriously. That's just pure temptation.

It was difficult trying to stop the angel, forgetting that despite the small size the eternal being was ridiculous strong. Tom sighed tiredly, letting his tank be pull up and off. His face and body flushing a deeper shade a red. He could hardly look at the creature.  
"A-as y-you can see I a-am fine. Cold now, b-but fine."  
"What's that?"  
"W-what's whaAHH!" He bit into a knuckle, hand to mouth as he tried to stop his hips from bucking up to the angel's hand and the sounds escaping his lips. He watched the angel play curiously with the bulge in his pants, cooing as his member twitched.  
"D-do not d-do th-that please!", his voice was breaking into higher pitches. He did not want the innocent angel to be soiled and tainted by the dirtiness of his mind and body. The more the angel touches him, the more his mind showed him images of the angel writhing underneath him, grasping his shoulders, moaning and gasping his name in alluringly sweet, feminine tones. Tom had to grit his teeth, hands clawing at the sheets as he tries to return to a calmer state. He was so getting the Hellfire. He just knows it.

Bastion felt the sudden need to give himself a mental high-five. He was cheering and grinning inwardly, sending the little whispers of lust through the man's mind work tremendously. Made the man's mind come up with ingeniously sexy images. Makes him wonder if the guy gets laid enough, the images were great. He shrugs, if he has not then he would gladly give his mortal a daily dose of sinful flesh.

fin.


	3. More Than A Woman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After some moments of embarrassment from both beings, Tom realizes that his angel is quite the mixture and Bastion just hates the body he's forced to have all over again. I need to stop torturing the two, but it is really fun. I am sorry, not sorry, but truly sorry.

 

CHAPTER THREE.

Tom sat up on the bed, pushing the angel away only to once again have a lap full of the creature. He grunted, grinding his teeth as his hands move to place themselves on around the hips and wills them to stay there and only there. He knew he was panting just as he knew his pupils were wide in his shameful lust. He let his forehead rest on the shoulder of his guardian, closing his eyes as he tries to slow his breathing. He was mumbling apologies after apologies. He was truly sorry and felt horrendously terrible at his behavior.  
He blinked when he angel giggled and pulled him back, before he could question the being he was kiss, with a kind of gentleness and tender care that made his eyelids flutter shut and his face flushed with an unexpected feeling. A hand rose up, slowly entangling fingers into the blond locks, he politely tugged the head back, tilting his own as he deepen the kiss. His ears perked up at the quiet moans of his angel and he could not help but be spurred further to please the divine being. He swiped his tongue on the lower lip, happy when the other open up and he was able to coax the tongue inside to play.

Soon enough the two were rocking against each other, moaning and grinding heat on heat. The kiss becoming harsher, yet still holds the gentle tenderness to it. Bastion's hands were grasping onto strong shoulders as his body was taken for a ride of pleasure. He pulled back from the kiss with a whine, knowing the other was not like him and needed the air. He watched as the string of spit breaks between their lips and simmers to nothing. His eyes were dark in need and he inwardly smirked when he sees that so were his mortal's. He was kissed again, but slower and longer before he was rolled onto his back. The lips return to his mouth for a soft brushing then to kiss all along his face to the jawline and finally resting on his neck. The angel was severely confused by all this, why did the man not do as others have done and take him wildly, brutally even? He stared at the ceiling, he could feel himself becoming shy and meek as the moments past. He cursed inwardly. Gasping, feeling the little nibbles and sucks on his flesh. His eyelashes fluttering against his cheeks, his face for the first time in all his living and nonliving, flushed with a bashful blush.

The mortal pulled back, licking his lips and his blue eyes widen at the sight. His heart nearly jumped out of his ribcage. The angel's hair was tussled and splayed looking like a golden halo. Large doe-like hazel eyes nearly black with the intensity of emotions. Dainty hands on top of the tunic, face flushed beautifully, lips were pouty and swollen from all the kissing. He watched the eyelashes fluttering along the cheeks as those eyes stare up at him with adoration and such innocence. A possessive "Mine" rang through his mind and made his spine tingle while his body shuddered when a bolt of heat was sent to his groin. He swallowed thickly into a shaky pant. If he was going to go though with this, he must be an absolute gentleman. His angel did not deserve any less.  
"S-should I.. S-should w-we continue?", he licked his lips again. He was doing his best to control himself. He thought his angel was adorable when giving him a shy nod and a near-quiet "Yes." He laid a hand at the edge of the tunic, looking at the angel for confirmation. When it was given to him, he felt curious. This would be the first time he would see a near-naked angel and he had no idea what to expect. Is his angel more girl? A boy?

He rolled the long fabric up, his stomach knotting in lust just from seeing the flesh of the feminine hipbones and the curves. He swallowed again as the fabric rolled further, smooth toned tummy is revealed and when he finally, with the help of the angel, removed the holy cloth. He stared curiously at the bindings around the chest, he looked at the angel questioningly even more so when the angel instantly covered the bindings. He was taken back from the movement and the sudden tears brimming the other's eyes and the distant look. The trembling lip and the sniffle only worried him further. He frowned. He brought the angel back to look at him with a kiss, smiling gently as he wiped away the tears.  
"No need to be shy, little one. What troubles you so?"  
"I-I.. B-before I.." Bastion sighed, ruffling his hair. He was not ready to share his sob story with the man. Not just yet. "I feel shame for being a mixture of genders." He bit his lip when he was finally able to look at the man, tears were returning but he smiled when the mortal wiped them away.  
Tom chuckled and could understand why the angel felt frustrated, but honestly it should not matter. He would accept him either way.  
"It is okay to feel shame, but do not let it control you. You are very beautiful and carry both features amazingly well." He leaned down and gave the creature a kiss.  
"Do you wish to continue? I am fine with stopping now and cuddling with you." He chuckles when the angel pouted at the idea of stopping.

So adorable.  
  
Bastion's pout became a nervous smile as his arms come away from the binding only to begin the unveiling of his chest. Slowly but surely the bindings come undone and he had to look away from his mortal. He did not want to see his reaction of such a strange part on his once all male body. When the bindings fell apart, two perky curves were on top hiss chest. They were palm-size with a rosy-pink nipples that perk and ripple with goosebumps from the cold. He looked like a pretty, adorable and strong maiden warrior. Innocent and ripe, yet fierce and brash from war.  
"Beautiful...", whispered in a breathless gasp as the mortal stares at the creature below him. He blinked rapidly, realizing how rude he was being. His angel needed comfort not perversion. He needed to be a gentleman, now more than ever.  
  
Thomas bent down and kissed his little guardian, smiling softly as arms wrap around his neck. Only to groan deep in his throat when fingers tangled and played with the short curls at the end of his hair. His own pair placed themselves on the rump of the being, moving and shifting their bodies so he laid comfortably in between his angel's legs. Their kiss became heated, wanton and needy, bodies grinding and rocking for release. He pulled back, panting hard, his forehead laying on top of the other's. A hand at the brim of the leggings, thumb teasing the hip. He watched as the angel gave him the okay to further undress him, he smiled and kiss the nose, giggling when he was swatted and called "Silly."  
"Only silly for you, my dear." He winked, only to chuckled when the blushing angel's only response was to tell him to shut up and get on with it. The man grinned, eyes twinkling in mischief. He really did adore his guardian.  
  
He unbuttons the straps around the brim, kissing his angel as he lowers the leggings until they were off. He pulled back and tilted his head curiously when he spot a cute harden member and package below.  
"So? Female up top and male on bottom?" He looked at his embarrassed angel with a adoring and supportive smile.  
"I-I...um. I-I'm also female inside." Bastion covered his face with a groan when the man stared at him, his eyes wide as he stammered.  
"I am sorry.. W-what?" His voice squeak and he did not mean to make the situation worse. The mortal was confused, but also happy with the familiar ideal of his angel having female insides. That he at least knew.  
"Y-yeah, you heard me. Female chest, androgynous looks, male bottom, but a fucking Virgin Mary on the inside. Can we just stop making me feel so fucking bad about my dumb-ass body and get on with the sex already." He used the pillow near him to hide his face, he was not angry at his mortal just at himself and the stupid Gates and that smug fucker the Holiness. Making it one big sick joke that every fucking angel has to be an eternal virgin of a fucking mix-up. He really did try not to cry or sniffle or sob or...who was he kidding he was crying his fucking eyes out.  
  
"N-no. N-no. No. Do not cry, I am sorry." Tom pulled the pillow out of his angel's face, heart sinking at the crying and sobbing mess his little one became. He fucked up, he really did. He gather the angel in his arms, rocking him back and forth, hushing him with soothing words and praises. "I was not trying to make you feel bad about yourself, that is the something I would never do. Never. I am sorry, please forgive me, little one."  
"N-not y-your fault.. I-I should be u-use t-to.. To this body by now." Bastion sniffled, wiping his tears with a cough before smiling "innocently" up at the man, batting his eyes and everything. He looked like he was never crying in the first. He preferred it this way, he was not ready to get all feely over his body again.  
"T-thanks for the comfort. You're pretty sweet for a mortal. Can I see you naked now?" He giggled when his mortal gapes like a fish out of water, eyes big and face flushed a deep red. The man nodded a little too rapidly than he should have, but that was probably nerves getting to him.  
  
fin.


	4. Too Afraid To Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The moment comes in which Tom takes Bastion's innocence yet the angel is unsure how to process everything. Use to being a tool, it's difficult for him to imagine sex as something other than Hellfire Addiction. It's been awhile since he was a Incubus and now he's ready to get this over with and take his new Angel body on a ride. Tom just wants to be gentle.

CHAPTER FOUR.

 _Well, that was some quick recovery._  
He stared at the angel before nodding, he let the other push him onto his back. He smiled sweetly, giggling as the angel blushed and glared at him for laughing. The angel made him giddy and gave him a constant stream of energy to try to find ways to make the other more embarrassed. The blush on him was just too adorable for words. He moaned and arched, watching the angel kiss and lick his torso. The eyes nearly black as that cute mouth wrap around a nipple, sucking and tugging tenderly with teeth before rolling the bud with his tongue. The mortal grabbed hard at the sheets, hissing in pleasure. The action was making it difficult to stop his hips from thrusting up. He felt the hands undress and pull his pants off. Licking his lips as he swallow thickly watching his angel move further south to between his legs. He sat up on his elbows, a hand brushing through the messy locks as he smiles and gives the other the okay.

Bastion purred, leaning into the touch before nudging the bulge underneath the fabric with his nose. His purr only deepen in his chest when the musk of his mortal filled his nose, it sang of a virile and potent male. He could not help the lewd mewl that escape his lips, or the fact that he enjoys the hissing and grunting of his lover when he place his hot, holy mouth over the sinful hard-on. He would watch the man, happily observing him as he sucks on the clothed member, tongue tracing and running along the length and girth with a teasing amount of pressure. He enjoyed the man blushing, writhing, biting his lip to hold back moans, but the occasional hard grip and tug on his hair proved otherwise. When he felt the man had enough of the teasing, he grab the brim of the undergarment and rolled the fabric off the man. He watched the mortal look away in embarrassment and he would say something if his mouth would do something over than drool over the size of the man's fuckstick. _How the hellfire does he hide that thing? Whatever, I don't even care. I can't wait to have that fucker in me._ Bastion bit his lip, squirming as the cock twitch and spew pre-cum from the tip. He lean in for a taste and found he loved the way his mortal choked on a strangle cry of pleasure. He wanted to hear more of these sounds just as much he wanted more of the yummy semen.

He chuckled, he may have changed sides, but he was still the horny little incubus.

Tom could hardly focus on his angel or stop the bucking of his hips or the lewd whines that his mouth produced. The hot mouth surrounding his length was making him mindless. Every swirl, bob, suck and caress was driving him over the brink again and again. The heat pooled in the pit of his stomach, knotting, twisting and warming further and he yelled out a warning and reached to pull his angel back. He did not want his angel to swallow such a thing or even choke on it. He did not have time to argue when  his hands were swatted, his hips were pinned down and the angel took his climax in strides. He blanked out, seeing stars in his vision and when he calmed, he sat up, panting and groaning into a hiss. His angel was greedily swallowing his seed, pulling back and when he saw the other lick the dirtied lips, and the flash of his production in the mouth. He nearly lost it again. The angel was kind enough to clean his member, he thought the action was cute. Honestly, he thought anything the angel did was cute. He pulled the angel to his lap, careful of his hardening member.

 "T-thank y-you for that. Although, y-you did not have to swallow all of it. Must of tasted horrid, I do apologized." He frowned, feeling horrible that he allowed his angel to taste such a terrible part of him. He tilted his head when the angel just snorted and laughed in amusement. He blinked, he did not know what he had said that was funny.  
"Look, it was not a problem. Honestly, you tasted really sweet and juicy." He laughed further when the man blushed deeply and murmured a confused "Thanks". He shook his head, his mortal was very entertaining. "Reminded me of melon? No, it was lighter and thicker, yet still sweet. Pudding? Yeaaah, pudding. That's what it was." he blinked when the man groaned and hid his face in embarrassment. He did not understand why, but still took the man back with a kiss. He smiled a bit, his face really was going to crack if he kept this up. "Come on, don't beat yourself over it. I still like pleasing you." He nuzzles the man's nose until he got a smile from him.  
"Alright, if you say so then it must be true." Tom chuckles, kissing the angel softly, gently and almost lovingly. He loved how his kisses could turn the foul-mouth spitfire of a guardian into a cooing, blushing maiden. You really are too cute for your own good. He laid his angel onto the bed, moving his lips to kiss the skin of the neck, a hand rising up to grasp and fondle a breast with such love. Bastion was gasping and moaning his charge's name.

Thomas was beaming in delight, the fact that his angel was calling for him in pleasure made the possessive side of his mind growl while the rest of him squeal. He was too happy. He hummed onto the skin, biting and sucking as he makes an attempt to leave a mark. His fingers tugging and rolling the nip as the other hand goes around to knead a plump cheek, grinding their groins together. He moaned onto the flesh, it all felt too good. Especially, the raking of nails on his back and the tug at his hair. His member pressed teasingly against the virgin entrance of his angel, briefly enjoying the low keening noise the said being makes. He was momentarily surprised at feeling a wetness to it. Then he remember his angel speaking of his feminine insides and he blinked, but thought that it was much appreciated for such a creation. He pulled back, tilting his head at the angel, who only blushed and nodded when his eyes stared questioningly. _Huh, imagine that._ Still, his angel needed to be prepared if he was going to take him in such a way. The hand that was kneading the plush flesh moved along until he found the dripping bud. A finger pressed and wiggled against it. He kissed his angel who was whining at the strange, unknown feeling.

Bastion was use to brute entry and adjusting later, but this. This was different, more intimate and he was scared and felt like a fucking virgin being touched for the very first time. Well, he was one. He pouted inwardly, it's not like it's his fault that the damn thing grows back every time. Nor was it his fault that his heart was thumping hard, his stomach in knots and he felt the warmth pool in him. He bit his lip, he wished his mortal would hurry it up. Yet, at the same time, he wanted to be taken slow and gentle like he was fragile. He never got that. He sighed, he was so fucking confused.

He hissed along with his angel when his finger penetrated past the resistance of the ring. It was tight and hot, but the moisture of the walls were making the penetration easier. He never felt such a tight sensation and he wondered if it were to become an issue. For now, he focused on pleasing his angel and to make the pain as less as possible. He was kissing the eternal being, whether it was all over the face to hush the cutie or placing his lips on top the other's. His finger wiggled and thrusts gently inside the heat, shifting and moving as he kissed the delicate lips. The other hand continuing its play of the perky curve, hopefully to distract the other while he added a second finger. When he twisted and curled them, he was taken back from the angel screaming lewdly, arching and whimpering into the kiss. He traced that spot again, finding a rough bundle of nerves and smiled. He pressed it again as he pulled back, watching his angel being undone by the simple push of the button. He chuckled inwardly and beamed for a job well done. The angel was blushing, mumbling and writhing mess of want and need. He was clutching onto the man as he shook his head against the pillows, his hips shyly thrusting back onto the fingers before stopping himself when the fingers touched his barrier. The two stared at each other, one in embarrassment, the other simply curious.

"I-Is that...? Is that w-what I think it is?" The man stared harder, looking between the nodding angel and the twitching rosebud that was trying to milk his fingers.  
"Y-yeah, y-yeah. You can explore the f-fascinating world that i-is my body after sex. I'm getting embarrassed over here!" The angel growls heatedly, glaring at the other when it was only soften with the lust in his eyes. He really did feel like he could die from the many times his jerk made him blushed. Fucking ridiculous. The mortal simply chuckled.  
"As you wished, darling." He kissed the angel as he pulled his fingers out of the bud, smiling when he felt the vibrations of a whine from the loss. He leaned back, his hands grasping the feminine hips as he settles properly between the legs. Member aligning against the hole as the angel wraps his legs around his mortal's hips. Tom smiles again.  
"You okay to begin?"  
"Just fuck me already." Bastion grumbles, he did not like feeling this way at all. He did not like the nerves or the way every time the fucker above smiled at him made him want to swoon or coo. Fucking ridiculous. He watched the man lean down, the smile broaden, and he blinked with a slight blush when he felt their lips brush each other in a teasing manner.  
"No. I will _**love**_ you." His mind went blank too quick to process what that meant when their lips finally met and he was penetrated slow and easy. He whined at the stretch his virginal ring is put through. He was used to crazy sizes, but it was the slowness that was killing him. It was too intimate, too close to that lovey-dovey shit.

 _Fuck._ So much heat, almost too much as he kissed the forehead of the angel. He managed to get the blunt head of his member passed the ring, he wiggled and grind his hips slowly, trying to help the tight bud loosen and adjust to him. He bit his lip, closing his eyes as he counts. It was very troubling being still in a heat too hot, walls wet and tight around his aching girth. But he needed to, have to. His lover and angel was virginal and he would absolutely hate himself if he ruin it by losing control. He could not bare the thought of bringing more pain to the dainty, trembling form beneath him, or even the idea of brutalizing such innocence, taking only and not sharing in the balance of pleasure.  He gritted his teeth, willing himself to stay strong. When his angel nodded and sniffled, he gave the sweet lips a kiss before pressing forward until he reached the barrier. He looked down eyes filled with worry, care, love and a apology for what is going to happen next.

"Okay, still?"  
"I swear to th-the Gates, if you ask i-if I-I am okay again I will m-make s-sure you get n-nothing but Hellfire." Bastion was not okay, not okay at all. He was hissing and gritting his teeth in pain, but every time his mortal would grind his hips to help him adjust. He could feel the sparks of pleasure run up and down his spine. He needed that and needed his mortal to hurry up fuck him, rape him, whatever the man wanted. He could care less. Anything was better than this pace, it made him feel loved. He hated it, but he could not hate the mortal for giving him such a feeling. He let loose a shuddering gasp, gulping as he tells the mortal that he is ready. He brings him down for a deep kiss, hips pushing upwards to tease his barrier against the member. Telling him further with his movements that he was fine with his mortal taking his purity.

 _So stubborn, why can you not accept that someone cares?_ He puts his mental thought to a halt, accepting the kiss and the confirmation to further their activity. He gingerly and smoothly presses pass the barrier, feeling it break from the pressure of his member. He hissed and wince when the angel bit down on his lip and the nails raked hard on his back. He could deal with this small amount of pain, it was nothing compared to what he had done to his angel. He flinched as the angel pulled back to cry and sobbed in his hold, not liking the scene, he tried to soothe the being with kisses and words. He was doing the best to his ability, grinding delicately to numb the pain, ignoring the trickling feeling of blood running past the freshly deflowered bud and down his length. He ignored it further when a flash of red soaking into the sheets caught in the corner of his eyesight. He was sucking on his injured lip, shuddering as he inhaled and exhaled. He was swirling with emotions, but he needed to calm his angel first and then work on himself.

Tom kissed away the tears, moving his lips to pressed against the other's. A hand entangling into the locks as he massages the scalp, the other rubbing the bosom. He rocked his hips with slow movements, thrusting in and out until the blunt head pressed against what he was looking for. He deepen the kiss, tugging the head back as his tongue enters the open mouth, playing with the tongue inside. He thrusts endearingly at the bundle of nerves, enjoying the pain-filled whining turning into gasping mewls of pleasure. This was much better sounding than the terrible scene before hand.

Bastion was in tears, the pain was too much and hurt much more than a simple harsh thrust could ever do. But it faded much more smoother and he could not help the moans, gasps, and whines that escaped his lips. He was blushing and mewling like a wanton whore. The deepen kiss only made his want unbearable. He needed more of the man, he whined for it, craved for it, begged and pleaded for it. He wanted this man, this mortal, his lover.

fin.


	5. Addicted To Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after led to Tom thinking that he made it all up in his head. Until the sight of Bastion with a cooked meal made his heart ache and stop. The two were becoming caught up with the bond that was binding them together and neither truly care. Paradise was happening and they were taking it by the reins. Becoming addicted to the drug that fuels their fire.

CHAPTER FIVE.

 

He leaned back on his thighs taking the angel to sit and ride his member as he bounces the small being. His thrusts holding the gentle pace, but with the added pressure against the spot within. Ensuring his guardian was pleasured at all times. Kissing the matted locks before letting his forehead rest on the shoulder, moaning along with Bastion as their lovemaking fuels them. Long, smooth, deep strokes striking in tight, clenching wet walls. It was too much for them both. The intimacy, intensity and the sounds escaping from their lips, gasping and groaning each other names. It was taking the new lovers to a higher place each and every time Tom thrusts into the wanton angel.

 

Bastion loving the idea of being claimed and taken in such a manner. It was frightening, but it did not stop the constant hammering of his once-still heart. He could feel his stomach knot and tighten with heat and from how thick his mortal was becoming he knew the man was not far behind him. Realization flashed through his foggy mind, he was female on the inside. He never had full sexual intercourse with this new holy body, he was always use to his old hellish incubus side. He doesn't know if it can or cannot produce, but what he does know is that he won't allow his form to burden the life of his charge. He did not need to give the other children out of wedlock, did not need to try to ruin his life when the man has been nothing but kind.

 

With a melodious shout he climaxes, whimpering out an request for the man to pull out in his high. His back arches, pressing his chest against the man's and Tom gritted his teeth as the tight walls clenched hard. He thrusts a few more times to savor the feeling before pulling out, panting as the angel worked quicker than his own motions and strokes him to climax. Pressing his forehead to the other, eyelids drooping as with each grunt his hips was lazily pumping into the hand. Semen spewing in strands upon the angels chest and stomach. Body shuddering heavily, climax shocking his system and he manages to lay on his back gently taking his lover to lay on top of his chest.

 

Tilting the chin he lays soft, tender kisses upon the lips finding satisfaction and peace with his heavenly being. Humming, nuzzling the nose of his angel with a sweet smile. A hand brushing back the sweaty blonde locks as he stares adoringly into the eyes of his lover.

“Are you alright, my dear?” He chuckled when the angel blushed, trying to hide from him in embarrassment. Chuckling further when the angel meekly whispered a shy “Yes” into the crook of his neck. It was too cute. “Good, I'm glad. I would feel dreadful if any harm came to you while you are in my presence. Was it satisfactory at least?”

Now it was the angel's turn to chuckle, he smiled wide at the man a teasing look in his bright hazel eyes.

“Course it was, otherwise if it weren't I be fucking you again and show you how to do it proper.” He grinned madly when the mortal's eyes widen and stammered as a deep blush adorns his face. “Oh come now, if you keep acting cute I might just want a second round.” He yawns, stretching before curling into the larger form. Rubbing his eyes with a hand in a cute, child-like manner. “Well, maybe when I'm more awake. You fucking tired me out. Now let's shut up and fucking cuddle. Getting fucking sleepy over here.”

 

Tom watched in amusement as the angel mumbled out how tired he was and cocoon himself between the blankets and his form. He brushed the hair back, placing a soft kiss on the forehead. “As you wish, beloved.” He whispered against the flesh before holding the angel close and dear to him. His larger body wrapping protectively around the smaller despite knowing that his guardian could very well in fact hold his ground.

Maybe it was the rush of feelings that made him do it. But honestly, he found that he couldn't care. He was content, happy and stress-free from the world. It was like having his own piece of paradise that he felt he could easily get addicted. Deciding to sleep on the change of thoughts and feelings, he made sure the angel was comfortable before slumbering into a deep sleep. When he wakes again, he'll figure it all out. For now, he was simply enjoying being happy.

 

He awoke to the sensation of being cold, alone and empty even. His eyes traced over to where he held the angel in his slumber and he was disappointed. The room was neat, tidy and no trace of anything that showed signs of the angel's existence. Or their activities. Thomas was sad at the fact that it was all merely a dream. Something that his mind had foolishly created to perhaps ease his mind from the world. He bit his lip, letting out a shuddering sigh. Closing his eyes as he trembles, swallowing thickly, trying not to let the swirling emotions take a hold of him. He would not cry, he would not mourn a loss that he had never known. Yet, the sinking in his stomach made it curl and he found that was harder than he thought. He sat up, stretching as he makes his way into bathroom in the hall. He figured he must have been so tired from work that he fell asleep in the guest room instead of his own.

 

He let the warm heat of the shower head hit his back, cooing as the water soothe his aching muscles, cleansing him entirely. Easing his troubled mind and clearing his thoughts, biting back the urges to just stare absentmindedly. When he finally walked out and ready for the day, rubbing the towel to wipe his face before settling it around his hips to find clothing, he jumped. A hand to his heart trying to settle himself from not having a heart attack. There in his bedroom was the angel of his dreams. He was blushing, wearing one of his shirts and it being too big for him yet it made the being look absolutely adorable. A tray filled with a hot meal that made his mouth water and he even spotted a cup of tea. His expression reflected his gratitude, joy and his love? Might as well.

 

He takes the angel into his arms, not caring about the flailing small being. He wanted to make sure that the angel was really there. He sniffled, tears he held back fell in bits. He wasn't sobbing or feeling terrible. He was just...relieved. Like a weight was lifted from his chest. He kissed the angel with the passion that fuels his heart. Bastion becoming limbless in shock before mewling and wrapping his tiny form around the man. Their kissing becomes passionate as he lays the angel on his back. A hand running up the thigh, grasping the leg and hiking it higher as his hips comes down to grind. His lips were on the neck, suckling and kissing as his ears ring with each and every breathless moan, aching gasp and needing whine. It was music to him and each sound and touch told him it was real. The angel was here, with him, letting him love him. It was perfect.

 

“Tooooooom! You moron! The food is getting cold! We can fuck later.” Bastion didn't care if he was whining and acting out of character to refuse sex. But he made fucking breakfast for the bastard and he be damned if it goes to fucking waste. He pouted when the man chuckled, settling for bringing him into his lap and nuzzling his neck.

“Alright, forgive me love. I just... I thought yesterday was all but a dream. I was afraid that I made it all up. Clearly, I didn't and in my excitement I just could not control myself.” He grinned widely when his little love swatted his chest and called him fresh.

“Whatever idiot, just... Let me feed you, okay?” He blushed when the man nodded, the angel brought the tray over to lay on his lap. He nearly shook in his nervousness, grumbling to himself how he was an idiot for being shy over his dumb mortal. He cut up pieces of sausage before blowing on it to cool it down and feeding the man with an even deeper blush.

 

“D-don't expect it t-to be a five-star meal! I'm an a-angel! I'm meant to guard you not be y-your fucking w-wife.” He watched as the man smiled brightly at the last bit, it made his eye twitch. _Fucking cheeky bastard, looking so fucking happy. That jerk-face._ He fed his jerk-face, Tom humming in delight. The food was good, not the best but he didn't care. The thought of the angel actually trying to please him, make him food and just being cute was enough. He was happy with the attempt. And also happy at the idea of having a little wife, but he shook his head at the nonsense. It was too early to have these thoughts now, he'll hold them back for now and wait.

He was satisfied with the smaller love being here, in his lap, his arms wrapped around him and fed food by the angel. He was happy for the domestic lifestyle and hoped the angel would stay for a long time with him. Live with him and maybe they could create a real home together. If an angel and a man could do such a thing. He could always hope, there's no harm in hoping and being positive for the future.

 

“It's good darling, no need to fret. Even though your stuttering is adorable.” Chuckling when the angel swatted him once more, frowning and mumbling insults that he knew were endearing rather than name-calling. It was hilarious in a way, even more adorable with how the angel acted from his teasing. He nuzzles into the mess of hair humming as they get through breakfast with nothing but relaxation and admiration for one another. The mortal kindly places the tray onto the night stand, taking a sip of his tea with joyous tune before settling it back down.

“Glad to know I can't kill you with my cooking.” Bastion smirks, though he was happy that he didn't kill the man. Not because he was beginning to have feelings for him or anything. Nope. He just didn't want the Holiness themselves revealed their dick-headed selves and added more centuries to his nearly diminished sentence. Yeah, that was it. He's only doing his job, he was not...The mortal smiled at him with bright eyes glittering with an emotion he never seen before. An emotion that made his still-heart beat hard in his chest. _This mothe--_ He grits his teeth, he was fucking doom.

 

Entwining his fingers with those of his lover's, humming further unknowing of the internal torment the angel was putting himself through. He leaned back onto the head post of the bed making his guardian lean closer to him as a result. His fingers played and wiggle into the grasp, a smile on his lips watching his love grumble and nuzzle into his chest.

“Comfy?” The smile widen when said guardian gave him a glare and a snort.

“No. Who would be comfortable in this position?” Bastion grumbled further with a blush, refusing to admit that his larger lover was not only comfortable, but made him ache for something more. He was determined to not fall for the mortal. It was not going to happen. No way, no how.

“Right, says the angel who is currently nesting comfortably on my lap and attempting to snuggle our bodies together as one being.” An eyebrow arched, barking out a entertained laugh as the angel stops his movements dropping the arm he was currently trying to wrap around his frame. His eyes were wide as he looked at the man once before turning away and hiding his face in the pillow, grumbling more.

“Oh come on, love. I find it absolutely adorable, now please don't hide from me.” A big foxy grin on his face as he tries to remove the pillow from his lover. Chuckling when his little love whined and curled up, nearly whacking him with a wing to push him away.

 

That was not going to work, nope. He was determined to tease, spoil and shower his little lover with all that he feels. His fingers slide up along the skin under the shirt, smiling when the angel shivered and arched to the touch. His smile turning into a devious little smirk as his fingers begin to dance along the sides, the angel snorting out a giggle and squirming into fits of laughter under the pillow. Hands clutching onto the material with a near-death grip. It made the smirk widen as he moves his dancing fingers to the back around where the start of wings lay and instead of the mass amount of giggling and the angel losing himself. The reaction that he received surprised him in a good way and he could not help but tuck that information safely in the back of his mind.

 

Poor Bastion was lost to the maddeningly tickling yet as he squirm, touch was near his wings and with shuddering cry, he climax. The fingers along the highly-sensitive growth had him whimpering, sobbing brokenly in pleasure. When his mortal finally was able to pull the pillow from him, with the help of his limpish form. The angel's eyes were black with want, face and body flush as he pants out “Please?” under his breath in quivering breathless gasps. The angel's legs spreading slowly, shyly in his need for the man. His eyes looked away when his met Tom's and the mortal took pity on the angel and kissed him. Moaning into the lips his arms went around the neck, trying to pull the man down more on top of him. Legs wrapped around the waist, mewling when hands grasp onto his plump bottom, kneading and groping them as their groins grind and rolled against each other.

The kiss becoming hotter with each passing moment, Tom hiking the boy higher as his hands brushed the shirt up after removing his towel and throwing it in some direction. Pressing his member against the wet quaking ring, growling deep in his throat as he pulls back to stare into the angel.

“Ready?” His eyes glittered with concern and his eyebrows furrow in concentration, holding back to give the angel a chance to refuse.

“Just stick the fucker in me already! I'm already hot and bothered enough for ya!” Bastion glared at his smiling and laughing lover, his levels of embarrassment was getting higher and any more of this shit and he would burst. He was ready to take matters into his own hands and stroke himself when his head fell back onto the pillows with a moan. His eyelids shutting as he sucks his lip in between his teeth. Hands gripping onto the man's shoulders as the length pushes pass his ring and he was being fed inch by every inch until the member hits his regrown barrier and stops its insertion.

 _Did he..? He did not just stop._ With a growl he looked at the man.

“What?”

 

Tom stared down at the heavenly being below him, he was confused to why the barrier regrew and he asked the angel that. He got a sigh in response.

“I'm an angel, I'm supposed to be an eternal virgin. Don't like it than find someone else to fuck.” Bastion knew that was probably sounded a lot harsher than what he meant to sound, but he could not help it. He was tired of this body and what he wanted was to be fucked senseless. Yet, the hurt in the man's eyes flashing with worry for his form gave him mixed feelings.

“I'm sorry.” It was a meek whisper, and that made the angel wince. “I was only concern for your form, I don't like hurting you.” Inhaling and exhaling, running fingers through his messy locks, clicking his tongue in thought. He pulled the man down for a sweet, gentle kiss. Pressing their foreheads together to stare into the man's eyes, a small smile on his lips.

“I know, doofus. I'm the one that should be sorry. I'm not a fan of my body nor its conditions and it only bothers me further. But...” He bites his lips, trembling with all the storming emotions. He was unsure of what he felt, most likely because he does not have a name for them. He had only felt three emotions throughout his lifetime and what he could remember before he died. Rage. Sorrow. Self-hating Lust. And now, there was this unknown feeling that rocked his core and he was scared. He felt Fear and that was new as well.

“I-I do want this, don't get me wrong. This is all new and.. I'm sorry, sorry my body is a burden.” He could not speak anymore of his apologies when the man kissed him, murmuring for him to no longer apologized for something beyond his control. To lay back and let him love him.

 

Love.

 

That was new too.

 

He did not know how to process that, so he let himself and his mind shut up and allow the man to love him. To show him everything that he had missed in his hundreds of years living in this realm.

The pain was sharp, quick and over before he knows it. All he knew was that soon enough he was scratching his lover's back with nails, rolling his hips back to every thrust and gasping, moaning, begging for more as he calls for his lover over and over. And the man was kind enough to provide everything he wanted, needed and more.

Tom made sure every stroke, angle was slow, caring and filled with pleasure his little love. The nails along his back sending tingles and heat to his groin as he works them both. He loved the vision of his angel in pleasure and was deeply thankful that breaking the barrier the second time was easy, clean and nearly painless. He did not like hurting such a beautiful being. Brushing his fingers to keep the matted blonde bangs away from the eyesight of his lover, kissing his forehead before moving his lips to the nose, cheeks, along the jawline and finally settling to nip on the neck.

 

Gasps, moans, whimpers and the low, shuddering call of his name made his eyes closed, had his hips moving faster, deeper, giving the other everything just to hear more of the sound he makes. Musical and gorgeous, the two words he would sum up his angel's pleasure. Just as adorably innocent and mine summed up his thoughts of said angel.

“Mine. Beautiful and mine.” He whispered along the skin, a hand entwining fingers into messy hair, tilting the angel's neck so he may kiss and nip along the throat. He quivered, shock and a deeper emotion jolted through him when Bastion whispered back “Yours, always.” It was so small, soft, almost unheard in its breathless gasping form. But he did hear it. And it drove him further in their lovemaking.

With a groan, panting into the other's ear he lifted the legs to lay on top his shoulders. Loving how the new angle made the angel cry out in a higher pitch, moaning and shaking his head on the pillow, barely able to say anything further than his name and the begging for more.

 

His angel was truly beautiful.

 

Locks splayed everywhere, sweat shining on fair skin, eyes closed as the lip is pulled between teeth. The face and body flushed, nipples perked as the bosom bounces with each thrust while the cock twitched in its lust. Beautiful and completedly his.

Lips placed on the other, taking the smaller lover higher and higher in climax. Taking him to his own personal heaven and when Tom stroke the angel's cock, that was when the wings flared out and Bastion was singing a glorious song. Tom could not help but be enchanted, entranced and more deeply falling in love. He was falling harder than he should, and he does not care.

He thrusts couple more times into the tightening wet walls, pulling out and stroking his climax just as the angel gave him a heated look, licking lips and speaking hoarsely to “Paint” him. _Fuck, I'm losing it..._ Hissing between gritted teeth, cock spasm in its climax as he paints the boy as requested. White splattering onto smooth skin and as dirty the action is. Tom was hypnotized by it. Maybe it was animal instincts, but the moment the panting, quivering angel cooed with the coming heat onto his chest and stomach. Decorated with his white. He wanted to take his angel again. Wanted to bring him more pleasure, wanted to show him he was his just as the angel belong to him.

 

The angel simply smiled brightly, nodding as if he knew what he wanted. Or maybe his hardening cock gave it away. Either way his love was giving him permission.

“Harder.”

Tom raised an eyebrow, blinking but he understood. He watched the angel roll onto his hands and knees, bottom up with his chest against the pillows and he found that his mouth went dry. The twitching gaping ring winking teasingly at him, the pouch quaking with its churning, the cock twitching and hardening for a second round. What got him to move was the look the angel gave him. The eyes that glowed with such fire, it was not the light that he saw when he first took him. No, it held a deeper meaning to it and his heart skipped a beat before hammering within his chest. The fire was the same that lit within his own eyes and he knew they shared the same feeling. Even if they did not voice it.

 

It was not necessary, it was too early.

 

But that does not stop the feelings from growing every second they are together. Does not stop the beating of their hearts, despite one being dead and an angel for hundreds of years. Does not stop the feeling of completion as Tom takes his guardian again. Does not stop their emotions from spilling from their lips with every moan, gasp, groan, whimper and scream they make.

 

It only fuels the fire.

 

And they're addicted.

 

Addicted to love.

 

fin.

 


End file.
